1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic device diagnostics and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for initiating diagnostic functions on a networked electronic device and providing diagnostic information verbally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the use of Voice over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”) services has increased dramatically. As VoIP systems typically interface with traditional PSTN, it is now well established that such systems allow for transparent telephone communications worldwide. One common way in which VoIP systems are configured is through the use of an analog telephone adapter (“ATA”), which is connected to and accesses the Internet either directly or through a computer and which includes a conventional phone jack to allow a traditional phone to be connected and operate in a manner which on the surface is very similar to traditional PSTN.
A problem which still exists, however, is that due to the various functionality being used or provided by an ATA at a given time, if an ATA is not functioning properly, it can be difficult to determine what aspect of the ATA is failing. This creates a situation where even the most basic errors, having very simple fixes, are unable to be easily and quickly identified by an end user and thus require the end user. For any issue causing an interruption or disruption in ATA function, the end user will typically have to contact service representatives and waste time waiting to speak with such a representative. And such is the best case because in some scenarios, when the ATA goes out, the end user's ability to contact a service representative by phone may be eliminated. Thus, there remains a need for a method and apparatus which could automatically perform diagnostic functions relating to the function of an ATA and provide spoken information relating to the results of the diagnostic functions. It would be helpful if such a spoken diagnostics method and apparatus was structured to provide on demand analysis of the operation of an ATA even if the ATA was not otherwise functioning properly. It would be additionally desirable for such a spoken diagnostics method and apparatus to be structured provide additional reference and/or information beyond any observed condition by way of URLs or recorded messages.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a method and apparatus adapted to facilitate spoken diagnostics of an ATA or other networked electronic device. The primary components of Applicants' spoke diagnostics method and apparatus include a remote central analysis server and an ATA connected to each other through an electronic data network. When in operation, the spoken diagnostics method and apparatus allows a user to initiate automatic diagnostic functions and be provided with spoken information concerning the diagnosed ATA. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by the prior art are removed.